


Another World, A Usual Waking

by Pandorarama



Series: Waking [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Old Dads, Overwatch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorarama/pseuds/Pandorarama
Summary: In one world, Jack Morrison awakes on his birthday next to his husband that he hasn't seen in years and once thought was dead.In this world, Gabriel Reyes wakes up to the husband he fought beside and raised three children with.





	Another World, A Usual Waking

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you that my writing isn't the best and i will take constructive criticism and genuine comments of ways for me to improve.

It had been a few years since they had first slept the entire night.

After the decade and three years they spent fighting for their country, with close calls and lost friends, it came as no surprise that their sleep was plagued with nightmares. Fights, yelling and screaming, each to stubborn to admit the fact that they needed help, that things wouldn’t get any better by magic. Neither were sure when the tipping point was, when they could no longer deny it.

Was it when Gabriel had punched the mirror, causing several cuts and the need for a new one?

Or when Jack had nearly taken off his finger while chopping some carrots when an ad with loud explosions had startled him?

It was probably when Jack had fallen asleep on the couch, one of the worst nightmares to date, and Jesse had tried to wake him up from it.

Had Gabe not been there, it could have been so much worse.

It had been an uphill battle, both men just wanting to have a sense of normalcy returning to their lives. They had explained this all to Jesse, Sombra and Hana and god bless their hearts, while they would hopefully never understand what they had been through, did their best to help where they could. They read all they could about it, always pushed them to take walks at least a few times a week to get away from the suffocating household with a few family therapy sessions that had helped. They shouldn’t have had to do any of it, but they did anyway.

It shook the foundation of the family, with hurtful truths coming to life and harsh realities showing themselves. There was no way that the family could be what they had been, but it wouldn’t stop them from making it as close to it as possible.

It had been his internal clock that had woken up Gabriel, felling a thick arm slung across his stomach and breaths against his back. The sun had just started to rise, the curtains pulled back to shown the rest of the almost stereotypical American neighborhood, and he could faintly hear Hana’s game going on from her room.

He frowned, but he kept calm before he could lose his temper.

There was no reason to jump to conclusions, but if she had stayed up all night to play video games, even if it was a Saturday night, there would be consequences. The teen may have a tendency to lose track of time, but she had been told it was not acceptable.

He sat up in the bed, grabbing the pair of pajama pants that had been thrown to the floor. It was a warm morning, and his steps were fairly quiet as he made his way towards his youngest daughter’s room. The door was slightly open, and he couldn’t see any bright light coming from it. Pushing the door open enough to look through, what he saw made him smile and his heart swell.

Jesse, who had come to visit and spend the night, was leaning against Sombra’s purple beanbag chair with her on his right and Hana on his left. They were all asleep, remotes slack in the grips of him and Hana, soft snores emanating from the young man. The screen for what he assumed was Mortal Kombat was dark, the song for a character selection screen playing on repeat.

He could let it go this time.

He heard footsteps behind him, and felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin settle on his as white hair came into view. He gently closed the door and slowly stepped back, pressing a kiss to the side of his husbands head as they manoeuvred themselves back towards their bedroom. They let themselves fall back onto the bed, Gabriel letting out a quiet laugh as he felt Jacks stubble rub against his neck. It was his weak spot, one that been exploited multiple times.

Fun times.

But they were still tired from last night, and they just continued to lay there and appreciate that they had been able to have a second chance at life, at having the chance to raise their children and watch them grow. Sometimes, the thoughts would stray to the friends that hadn’t been able have that chance; to the friends they had lost.

But today they would meet up with the friends that had survived.

Today they would join the several families that they had met along their journey to recovery, the friends they had met in the one group therapy session they had gone to (a memorable event, for both good and bad reasons for the pair)

Today would be a day they had fought for.   


End file.
